particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Salvation Military Council
|Seats2 Title = Regions Held|Seats2 = |Website = -|Affiliation = Anti-Communist League (ACL)}} The National Salvation Military Council was a right-wing military junta in the Kivonian Republic. Its main goal was the restoring of order, security and to fill the political vacuum the chaos and anarchy had created. History Creation of the Junta In June of 4595, military officials went together to form the National Salvation Military Council, after years of political instability and no functioning government. The same month the NSMC with most of the armed forces took the capital city and ousted any political opposition that still existed, and declared the Council the official national government. August of 4595 an election was held with the NSMC as the only choice, as there were no other political party, the NSMC gained all 750 seats in the National Assembly. In January of 4596, Edward Williams was assassinated, and succeeded by August Reinhardt. Reforming Acts Dictator August Reinhardt worked with lawmakers and council members to create and put forward so called "Reforming Acts". These acts is to radically reform every aspects of society to get rid of the old communist policies that were still active. Lippstadt Rebellion The Lippstadt Rebellion was a conflict in the nation, between the NSMC and former council members Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt and Lt Gen. Ludwig Fort. Achievements The NSMC successfully reformed the Kivonian Republic to a more state controlled but freer society. During the Lippstadt Rebellion, Dictator Reinhardt occupied rebel controlled city of Fort St. Celendius and made contact with the Holy Ordered Church there. The Church asked the Dictator not to prosecute them as earlier regimes had done, and Dictator Reinhardt accepted their request as well as giving the defense of Fort St. Celendius to the Church's paramilitary force; the Paladins of the Order of Saint Ramune. The Highfather of the Church gave thousand thanks to the Dictator and pledged him their loyalty in the civil war. The Church became very active and won many battles beside the Kivonian Armed Forces. The Church was given gracious rewards after the war such as becoming the official state religion of Kivonia and they also got administrative control over the city of Fort St. Celendius, as well as three seats in the government. The NSMC passed through the Dictatorial Cult Act I and by doing that officially renaming the city of Temirqal to Fort Reinhardt in honor of Dictator August Reinhardts victory in the Battle of Temirqal. In the later Dictatorial Cult Act II, the cities of Desharyy was renamed Vermillion and Zenesharyy which was renamed St. Erwinsburg in honor of Dictator Reinhardts father who ruled Davostan behind the scenes for 42 years, the city was planned to be renamed to Erwinsburg but after a personal request from Dictator Reinhardt to the Highfather of the Holy Ordered Church to give his late father, Erwin Reinhardt, the sainthood, it was accepted and the proposed name was changed to St. Erwinsburg. Kivonian Insurgency After the Lippstadt Rebellion, the NRF began a small and insufficient guerrilla warfare against the Kivonian Armed Forces. Though the KAF was quick to end many of the attacks, the NRF fled to the Commonwealth of Hutori and was allowed to set up a "Government in exile" known as the Republic of Davostan. This caused tensions between the governments of Kivonia and Hutori, causing the NSMC to put economic sanctions and ban all Hutorian diplomats from Kivonia as well as mobilizing the border between the two nations after a discovery by the Kivonian Intelligence Service of a planned military operation against the Kivonian Republic. As tensions rose, the Hutorian government invited Dictator Reinhardt to Hutoris capital of Bekenial, by their surprise Reinhardt accepted and discussed an agreement with Hutori and the NRF to end hostilities. The NRF made unreasonable demands, while the Hutorian Prime Minister and the Kivonian Dictator discussed and agreed on a deal to allow political parties to be freely established, religion of freedom to be a guarantee in the Kivonian constitution, demilitarization of the Kivonia-Hutori border and for the next 3 general elections in Kivonia there would be Hutori observers to make sure they are legitimate. After the agreement was signed and the Kivonian constitution changed, the Hutorian government recognized the NSMC as the true government of Kivonia as well as banning all operations of the NRF on Hutori soil. Delvental's Reign In February 4611 Dictator Delvental appointed the Marshal of Vermillion as the Chairman of the NSMC, this was done to divide the power of the government and to block ambitious people from succeeding in grabbing absolute power in the nation. Fall Immediately after the ascension of Emperor Oskar II, republicans thought of the new Emperor Vermillion as a young and inexperienced boy which could be easily removed to once more restore the Kivonian Republic. A major conspiracy by republican forces were carried out in May of 4628 and lasted until December the same year. Through out the year assassinations were carried out against high ranking military officials; both Empire and Republic supporters. Investigations was opened by the Imperial Court and it was discovered that it was government officials behind them but the moment this news were reported to the the Emperor, the Massacre of Kivonia were carried out. Restoration In 4644, Elise Reinhardt, the daughter of late Dictator August Reinhardt seized power in 4644 by resurrecting the long gone NSMC and becoming its first Chairwoman, she ruled as the Consul of the Republic until 4656 after she was assassinated like her father by the previous ruling party of the First Noble Socialist Party. The Council Former Council Members NSMC Dictators Electoral Results Emblems |left]] Category:Political parties in Davostan